The Gift
by justboredokay
Summary: What would you give Uchiha Sasuke for his 19th birthday? How about a beautiful pink haired girl that he could call his for the night? But Sasuke never liked to play with his girls, he liked to spar with them.
1. Surprise!

**The Gift**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

Authors Note: This is my first update for a loooong while. I'm back with a NEW fic that's a biiit racier...But anyways, hope you enjoy it (I had lotsa fun writing ahem it) Tell me what you think of it!

* * *

It was the great Uchiha's nineteenth birthday. Not Uchiha Itachi, he was _dead_. Yes, it was Uchiha Sasuke who had reached his nineteen years of life, which was why Orochimaru and Kabuto were sure to celebrate it with great pleasure. Rich, powerful, and good-looking, it was a wonder why he hadn't found a girlfriend yet. As frightening as Sasuke was, he was still forced to sit through the entire evening in an uncomfortable Uchikake. He still had to show _some way _that frankly, he didn't want a celebration in the first place. So he did, as he sprawled on the tatami, looking sour in the face. 

"Sasuke-sama, there has been rumour about unwanted guests," Kabuto whispered nervously by his side, "A party of three, it has been said."

Sasuke smirked for the first time during the long night. Perhaps he will be able to slash their heads off with his new Katana. Killing was his favorite pass time.

"Allow them in," he replied unemotionally.

The fidgety host of the high-class restaurant they dined in tensely ordered a waitress to escort the party of three to Sasuke's private dining room. When she returned, Sasuke couldn't help smirking again. Standing in front of him was Hatake Kakashi on the left, a masked figure in the middle, and Uzumaki Naruto on the right. The masked figure was covered from head to toe with what looked like black silk.

"Sasuke, we couldn't miss out on your nineteenth birthday," Kakashi mocked sarcastically. Sasuke happily began to unsheathe his Katana. Orochimaru sneered but blocked Sasuke's hand.

Naruto looked like he was struggling hard to keep calm. He was flushed in odd colors and was shaking from what looked like resentment.

"Naturally, we wouldn't come without a gift," Kakashi continued evenly, "And we heard that you haven't slept with any Sound Village girls yet." He was slightly smiling behind his mask.

Sasuke's anger flared up for a moment, but he told himself that they wouldn't be so quick to mess around with him when they felt sharp metal cutting through their skin.

"She's wrapped up like one," he replied, smirking back. Naruto flinched in response.

"We had a tough time deciding whether to get you a girl or boy, Sasuke-teme, you gay bastard," Naruto yelled.

Sasuke frowned and grit his teeth; no one was to question his sexuality, _no one_. But even Orochimaru couldn't help chuckle at this.

"So, dobe, have you bagged Sakura yet?" Sasuke bit back harshly, "With me gone, she obviously has nothing to look at but you."

Naruto definitely lunged this time, but the masked figure held him back after flinching at Sasuke's reply.

"Naruto-kun, stop it!" the masked figure hissed. Sasuke sat back and roared with laughter, the masked figure's identity was confirmed. But he was curious how their relationship has changed since they were twelve, but obviously not much, seeing as they were offering her.

"Behold, the beauty, the blooming blossom of Konoha!" Kakashi announced sardonically. He gently lifted the black cloth that was covering the face and body of the masked figure. Unsurprisingly, it was the brilliant green eyes of Haruno Sakura that looked back into the onyx colored eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

-

She was dressed in an elaborate black furisode with a golden obi. The pattern dyed on the entire body of cloth consisted of the mountainside and cranes in gold. Her hair was done up in a high chignon, the peach tresses gleaming glossily. It was tightly held together with large ebony combs, golden hairpins all decorated with Sakura blossoms, carved on or dangling off of. Her face was eerily white, no doubt by the layer of powder. Her green eyes were oddly accentuated by red powder and her lips were supple and coated with deep crimson. To be blunt, she was agonizingly beautiful, and despite what Sasuke suspected she was sent here for, he still found it hard to contain his thoughts.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura bowed politely, avoiding eye contact like a perfectly trained Geisha.

Sasuke was more than suspicious, he narrowed his eyes are the two men in front of him. Kakashi and Naruto looked back at him innocently.

"What is the meaning of this?" he questioned coldly.

"It is my pleasure to give you great enjoyment," Sakura said in a smooth, silky voice. Inside, she was reeling with disgust and sarcasm. It had taken more than persuasion from the Hokage to get her to agree on doing this.

Sasuke, hot all of a sudden, felt like the world was spinning to fast for him to stay standing. It was too strange to see his former offered as a gift, a toy for his sexual desires.

"You three, leave, now," he ordered angrily. An Uchiha was not supposed to feel _embarrassed_.

Kakashi opened his mouth, but Orochimaru beat him to it.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, this could be fun," he slurped his lips with his disgustingly long tongue.

"You're old enough to have _fun_. We'll just send you two to your private room," Orochimaru smiled sadistically. Sasuke's hatred for the snake man tripled.

"Haruno Sakura, is it?" Kabuto sneered, "I remember you from your genin days in _Konoha_." It was obvious that he didn't trust her to be alone with Sasuke.

Sakura blushed delicately and spoke again with perfect mannerism, "I remember you too, Kabuto." She looked down abashedly then peeked back up through her thick lashes, making Kabuto blush too.

Orochimaru and Sasuke both glared at Kabuto, daring him to say another word. Orochimaru looked pointedly at Sasuke.

He began to play along, bowing to Sakura and stood up, motioning for her to follow him. As they walked out the room Naruto shouted, "Not even gonna say thank you?"

"Fuck you," Sasuke replied.

After they left Naruto and Kakashi sat still, they knew they were not going anywhere until the night was over.

"Care for some saki?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Don't mind if I do," Kakashi happily agreed. Naruto scowled by his side.

-

-

-

Sasuke slid the screen door open for Sakura after walking through a maze of hallways and corridors. Sakura secretly memorized the way back to the entrance, in case Sasuke's selection of room was to get her lost and away from her comrades.

Then they sat, facing each other across the low table. It was silent for a moment, and then Sakura decided to get an early start of her mission.

"Allow me to freshen up," Sakura hissed, immediately losing her façade. She slid a kunai from her thigh and gripped it harshly in her palm as she raised it up. The metal shone in the light and caught Sasuke's attention.

"Ah, as I predicted," he drawled, "But _allow_ me to ask,

Will I be able to have my way with you?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Have you had too much saki, birthday boy?"

"I deserve to know," he engulfed her with his smoldering eyes. Sakura looked down, asking herself if Sasuke actually wanted 'his way with her.' He continued staring at her, curious of her impending answer.

Then, on a decisive moment, she met his gaze and purred, "I'm yours for the time you're alive."

Her bravado lasted for a second, then plumaged when his eyes burned her with a new degree, like he was boring into her flesh.

'_He's going to attack me,'_ Sakura thought.

Attack he did, as he literally jumped over the table and pushed her to the floor. His lips there on hers, but the contact wasn't classified as a kiss. He spoke into her mouth, brushing her lips for more times than Sakura would've been comfortable with.

"Sakura, if you think you can seduce me into anything, you're wrong," he hissed, "I'm giving you a chance, leave now and no one gets hurt.

If you think I'm going to return to Konoha, or that you have even the slightest chance of killing me, you're wrong again."

"…Y-you can't hurt me," Sakura weakly mumbled into his lips. Her voice wasn't merely weak because of their uncompromising position, but it was also for the reason that she was perfectly aware of the fact that he too, can hurt her.

All of a sudden he ripped open the front of her furisode and licked the curve of her neck. When he reached a delicate spot, he bit and then sucked her supple skin, leaving an angry red blotch. Sakura's breathing was shallow as she fought the need to pant deeply and desperately. Then he assaulted her lips, biting them and pressing down hard on them. His tongue ran over her lips and nearly slid in when she turned her head away, gasping for air.

Sasuke finally lifted himself a little, "Care to reconsider?" He was also breathing hard, to Sakura's relief. Sakura decided to take the approach that Kakashi suggested. She released her rushing hormones in a loud, throaty moan. Then she ran her fingers through his dark, soft hair and grabbed the back of his head.

"You know I liked that," she sighed into his lips.

Sasuke, still above her froze and seemingly lost control. He pulled the two halves of her furisode further open so her naked shoulders showed.

"You're a fool," he muttered before suffocating her with a hot kiss.

_END_


	2. Unfinished Business

**The Abstract**

Chapter Two

"Sa…Su….ke…kun…n…n," Sakura gasped. They were now a tangle of naked limbs, except for the scarce coverings that covered the most clandestine. He was on top and she was underneath him. Sakura pressed herself against him, wishing to speed the process, even though she was very much enjoying his touch.

Sasuke growled softly but made no move to remove his last bit of clothing. His hand was slipping into her silk slip. All of Sakura's muscles tensed in that second, but she allowed herself to ease into his touch.

Soft, ever so slight taps of his fingertips slowly slid up. It was so pleasant, irritating and so light that it almost made her laugh; she did feel the corners of her mouth turning up. Up her left thigh, balmy, soft yet firm where her muscles were. Then, to her hipbone, a jarring contrast, he must have noticed. There was no snag of material, no bump interrupting his touch, no change of texture. Her entire body was bare underneath the silk slip, sweaty, wet and skin sticking to various parts of the material. His hand ventured to the right, and Sakura's breathing stopped. But he paused and rested his fingers at the sensitive spot just above her womb and beneath her stomach. His fingertips journeyed up her body and reached the tiny depression of her belly button, then the ridges of her ribcage. Then he reached the swell of her left breast, tightened just from his placid touch. Sasuke slid his entire hand over her soft flesh, his nails barely grazing the peak, and there he rested his hand, as he watched her responsive expressions.

Sakura's face was flushed scarlet, a combination of embarrassment (of his actions and her own desires), inexplicable undergoing of heat and anxiety. Her lips were wet and slightly puffy from his forceful kisses. Her eyes were what caught his attention, emeralds slightly hazy in the shadow of her long lashes; the perfect mix of erotica and sensuality. Her hair pooled out beneath her, slightly sweaty at the roots but of a vibrant pink. Her pink strands had grown back to the length she had during her Genin days, no doubt for the to please him, or so they thought. The truth was that Sasuke didn't fuss about hair, too long was bothersome and too short made ones head seem too bare. However, both suited Sakura in his eyes.

He slowly dragged his hand out from underneath her slip, the silk resting once again on her thighs (it had embarrassingly uncovered her darker thatch of pink curls.)

Then, he completely withdrew and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked genuine unease in her tone.

"I want to stop," Sasuke replied simply.

Sakura laid her head softly on to the bamboo sheet. It was silent for a long time. Curiously, tears began to form a film of blurriness in her vision. They began to leak in the corners of her eyes and slip out on the sides of her head.

She swallowed a shaking breath, "Why?"

Sasuke tilted his head towards a window. The sky was still the color of lapis lazuli with an exception of a few rays of weak light from the sun that had yet to show. It was breaking dawn.

"If you want to…," Sakura sighed shakily. She held her kunai and swirled it around and around on her index finger. Then she cocked her hand back and threw it with merciless speed at Sasuke's head.

It hit a piece of wood.

Sasuke reappeared behind her.

"If that is the consequence of stopping," Sasuke murmured, "I'd rather continue."

Sakura shuddered involuntarily. He was rubbing her shoulders softly, as if coaxing her like a cat to take a bath. Then he started a trail of kisses ranging from her neck to her left shoulder. He then grasped her shoulders and turned her around. The intensity of his gaze made Sakura shiver, and she found herself staring at his chest.

"It's fun isn't it, to always be in control?" Sakura glared at his chest, "To always be one step ahead, to play with other people's minds, to never get hurt just because you don't give a damn?"

"But you must've had a lot of experience, right? You must've had multiple…partners already…"

Sasuke frowned a little.

"You're wrong," he whispered into her ear darkly, "With you, I lost control in the beginning."

"And…why would I have _multiple partners_?" he continued with his smooth, deep voice, "I only need _one_."

Again, the intensity of his gaze made her believe that she was _the one._

Her breath caught and she felt dizzy. She laid her head on his chest. She had trouble breathing for some reason that she couldn't grasp. Her head was exploding with pain and her eyes felt like they were spinning out of their sockets.

"Sakura, what's happening?" Sasuke grasped her by the shoulders.

"I…I don't know," she breathed.

Then she fell to the floor, unconscious, not breathing.

"Sakura...this is not funny," he said uncertainly.

"Sakura!" he yelled, wildly shaking her shoulders.

Sasuke waited for about a nanosecond before acting on his genin-days knowledge. CPR...CPR...Unconscious adult CPR, what the fuck were the steps again? Since he was in no way a medic-ninja, he had to revive her the laborious way, the civilian way. It was the first time he felt panicked for a long time. On the battle field, he didn't need to heal anyone, much less himself, always straining to his last bit of chakra until he killed his opponent. If Sakura were to die on him like this, it would be so incredibly idiotic, and a wasteful death, although he probably wasn't the cause of her sudden collapse. Naruto and Kakashi would blame him for this, and the infamous Tsunade would also be on his back ruining his meticulous plans.

Must...Revive...

Check for signs of life...what the fuck, he skipped that part.

Give rescue breaths...however natural it felt to kiss her just a few moments before, it was eternally awkward to enclose her lips in his and to _breath_ into her mouth. His head was actually shaking as he lowered his face towards Sakura's. Why was saving someone so nerve-wrecking? He actually felt a tiny drop of awe to his ex-pink haired teamate. He gave two shaky breaths, or maybe it was just one awkward exhale, he was that nervous.

Compressions. Wait, was this part absolutely necessary? Oh, that was where the checking for signs of life came in. He placed the side of his ear to her chest. Good, her heart was beating. Sasuke felt no desire to pump her chest up and down in spite of what they had come close to doing a few moments ago. Sasuke's head began to fill with ridiculous causes of Sakura's sudden give away. It was her first time, was it not? Had he frightened her into a heart attack with his advances? She did shiver an awful lot. Then he reprimended himself, "Fucking dumbass, her heart is still working."

So he kept on giving Sakura breaths, growing more confident yet worried as the minutes passed by with Sakura still not breathing on her own. There was seriously something wrong with her. Thankfully, Sasuke had strong lungs due to the numerous times he practiced his clan's signature fire style jutsu. And when Sasuke felt ashamedly that he himself was about to pass out due to oxygen deficiency, he felt a small intake of breath from Sakura. He had been giving breaths to her as she sucked in air, which caused their mouths to act like a strange mouth vacuum.

Sakura finally awoke, more like out of a nightmare than an unconscious bout. She sprang up from her lying position, nearly giving Sasuke a good knock on the nose if he had not swiftly pulled his head back.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke muttered, while massaging his temples.

"Take me," Sakura looked at him with serious, widened eyes, "I'll bear you a son."

Sasuke ignored her and truly began to re-dress himself. Their tryst was officially over, Sakura falling unconscious without warning was a bit of a mood-ruiner.

"I'm serious," Sakura replied softly, "The only condition is that you must return to Konoha with me."

Sasuke was sick of this game. Sakura offering herself to him as more than a love-interest was too disturbing, and not to mention _annoying_. He had found her sexually pleasing, but the thought of repopulating the clan with a woman such as her made him want to forget the idea all together. Boudaries should be set between comrades, ex-comrades even, and missing-nins should be off limits to loyal-nationalist types like her. It would only lead to trouble, and although Sasuke knew that Sakura was as close (ahem emotionally) as he would ever get to a female, it wasn't enough to make him make any sacrifices-yet.

"How should I say this...," Sasuke sighed quietly, "You are not suitable as my wife."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 


	3. The Start of something Good

**The Gift**

Chapter Three

Sakura froze. His words pelted her like hail through her skin and tearing through her heart. She could practically feel her heart getting shot into a bloody mess. She swallowed, her throat constricted painfully like sandpaper rubbing against her flesh.

It was worse than a simple, "annoying." Or all the "annoyings" added together. This was the first time Sasuke ever sounded a little too grand or arrogant, like he was so much above her because he betrayed his country or something.

Of course he had called her weak before with the same tone…

"What…do…you…mean," Sakura asked, although her clipped monotone made her question sound like a threat, daring him to answer.

Infuriatingly, he had the nerve to turn his head away, and start walking away too! Damn those stupid overly long bangs for swishing around flamboyantly! Damn my eyes for scanning his ass! (Sakura's thought.)

In a shout of fury she propelled herself towards him, feet scampering through the air rapidly like an antelope. But time was nothing to the Uchiha, as he sensed her motion the moment she started and reacted like she was moving in slow motion. He grabbed her fists and twisted her arm savagely.

His eyes bored into hers, still onyx, but they seemed to say, "See? This is what I mean." Which only made Sakura even angrier. She knew that just by twisting her arm, he had broken her wrist, but Sasuke wasn't the only one who had gained a bit since four years ago.

Sakura held the same wrist up limply, the one that had been broken, and then aimed it at Sasuke's face. She punched thin air, because what once stood before her appeared behind her.

He was holding her wrist.

"Interesting…," he smirked. What he had just broken was mended within a couple of seconds. Both her chakra control and medical skills have improved tremendously. He had broken her wrist as a test of her ability. But his observation didn't last long; Sakura thrust her arm forward and then backwards to elbow him in the abdomen-hard.

Elbow bone, and chakra? Ouch.

Sasuke sucked in air quietly, that was sure to be the beginning of an ugly bruise, most likely to turn the shade of sickly yellow.

Sakura whipped around to face him; her body was in a low, predatory stance. She looked ready to fight.

Sasuke, enjoying her presence even more now took off of his shirt, also getting ready to fight. His katana was poised in his right hand.

"I know you Sakura. If you hurt me, you'll regret it," Sasuke smirked, trying to tick her off even more. Anger was good. Anger was strong.

"Not anymore, _sweetheart_," Sakura hissed back. They circled each other for a little bit, like lions dominating the shared territory before pouncing at each other. And pounce they did.

Simultaneously, the leapt at each other, katana clashing with kunai. Sasuke didn't infuse his blade with his chakra yet, he didn't feel like letting Sakura losing so early on.

"Rule: no explosives, unless of course, you need mommy and daddy dearest to come help," Sakura grinned.

"Done," Sasuke agreed, "Although I wouldn't be so sure in your case."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, feeling even more aggressive. Was Sasuke set out to bruise her ego or what? She took a swipe at his arm, miss.

"Your exploding tag kunai trick," Sasuke continued, springing away from Sakura, "You're known for using that in battle."

"You've heard?" Sakura almost smiled proudly.

He let out a breath through his nose, almost an airy smile, if not at least a sign of yes. He noticed Sakura scanning their gigantic 'love suite,' and realized that he should be doing the same. Knowing the landscape, no matter how small or un-battle-like it was, was always useful. Sakura leapt for the gym-sized bedroom. The bed dominated a good two-fifths of the room, a sturdy four-poster with thick layers of canopies draping down. At the corner of his eye, Sasuke thought he saw a small puff of smoke, but kept his attention at Sakura. He wasn't going to turn on his sharingan yet, he didn't feel like giving her the satisfaction so soon.

Sasuke followed her to the bed where she disappeared within the layers of cloth covering the bed. He slashed his way through the canopy and before he cut the last layer, a feminine looking arm stuck out from the inside and a voice purred.

"_Sasuke-kun_."

Sasuke immediately felt a yearning, and then suspicion, and then anger for his overreacting hormones. What was Sakura playing at? It seemed like that was the question of the night.

Sasuke leaned through the crack to find Sakura lying on the bed with her slip-off, face flushed. Her body was taut, and was she fingering herself?

"What the-

…_FUCK_!"

A kunai was stabbed into his back with immense force. It had to be half-way imbedded into his flesh.

"You learned the Kage Bunshin no jutsu?" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth. He was not going to show that it hurt and that his hold body was pulsating, not because of the wound…

"Of course, I learned from the best," Sakura smirked, "As you said, with you not around, who else can I seek other than Naruto?"

Sasuke's teeth clenched harder after hearing that statement, his teeth was going to break if he didn't chill out soon.

Well, two can play that game. The kunai sank into a pool of mud instead of Sasuke's flesh. He appeared next to Kage bunshin Sakura on the bed, who unfortunately for him, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The look of disappointment on Sakura's face was obvious, but she reacted fast.

"That was dirty and low," Sasuke growled.

"Do I care?" Sakura purred, stepping towards him. She crawled on to the bed and pushed his chest flat on to the bed. She stood on her knees next to Sasuke, who was now lying on the bed.

Sakura leaned down and whispered into his ear, "It distracted you."

Sasuke slip his hand up her thigh, past her ass (not without making a pit-stop to squeeze it), and to her waist, where he pushed her down a little.

Sakura's lips landed on his for a wonderful, sweaty and bloody kiss. Sasuke stuck his tongue inside Sakura's mouth and she just thrashed her tongue along with his. Their lips were wet from each others spit, but Sasuke didn't mind as he continued to stroke the insides of her mouth erotically.

Sakura felt like she was losing attention-fast, the contracting of the muscles down south proved as much. So she withdrew a little and bit down on Sasuke's lower lip. Blood seeped on to Sakura's lips and Sakura's fingers as she stroked his split-open lip. She sat up and tasted his blood from her mouth and from licking her bloodied fingers.

"Oh…salty," Sakura frowned, and then spit out some blood to the ground. She wiped the blood from her hands messily on her slip, a garment that was starting to look deranged with all the rips and blood. Then she held up her kunai.

Break's over.

A kunai whizzed by Sakura's face and cut a chunk of her pink hair off. She widened her eyes and upped her alert level. Where did Sasuke go?

She froze her eyes suddenly focused in on the hard and dark eyes of Sasuke. Strange, he hadn't turned on his sharingan, he must not have taken her intent to kill him seriously.

"If you don't keep alert, you'll get killed in a second," Sasuke warned.

Sakura smiled at him, putting her hands together in a seal behind her back. Tricky.

Soon Sasuke found himself getting sucked out of the room and into reverie…He could have come out in a second, what with his sharingan, but it was for the best he thought, to see what Sakura wanted him to see.

_"Sasuke…sasuke…sasuke…sasuke," a cold echo repeated over and over, like it was bouncing off of invisible walls._

_Suddenly Sasuke was back in Konoha, the spot he last stopped before leaving his country for power. A pale, pink-haired girl was lying on the bench with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Overhead the dark storm was brewing, the wind picking up, howling loudly. A streak of lightning cracked down from the dark sky, followed by a thunderous boom. But the girl slept on. Soon rain started pouring, drenching the girl and making her shiver unconsciously in her sleep, but she stayed sleeping. Sasuke stood there, drenched as well, just waiting for the night to be over. She never stirred from her sleep, only crying along with the weather in her nightmare._

_Sasuke bent down to sit on the ground next to the bench. His face was eyelevel to seat, where young Sakura lay. She was much more juvenile then, with little traces of softness on her face, her shrunken mouth making sobbing noises. Sasuke stared at her and eventually took her hand in his. Her cold, wet hand, her pulse so slow, it was like she was a dead corpse instead of the vibrant girl he knew. Finally dawn broke, and the sun shone brilliantly in the clear sky._

_Two jounins that Sasuke recognized from the genin exams came running after hearing Sakura's shrill scream. He stayed by her, knowing that it was a genjutsu. The two jounins gawked at him and their faces morphed into Kakashi's. Two Kakashi's, retch._

_"Sasuke, you left didn't you?" he smiled coldly._

_"Was I not good enough of a teacher for you?" the other one taunted. Then they both stabbed him on the sides of his waist. _

_Sasuke winced and looked down, he didn't prepare a kage bunshin this time. He could only wait, and see how far Sakura was going to take this._

_"What's wrong? Does the hurt you've caused feel like this?" the first one laughed._

_"Oh no, I think it would go more like this," Sakura rose up and stabbed him in the heart. And then in the back._

_"Backstabber." _

_"Backstabber." _

_"Traitor." _

_"Traitor."_

_Naruto came running, "Sakura was sick loads of times after you left, dumbass." _

_"Breaking bonds was a smart thing to do wasn't it?" _

_"And easy, right?"_

_Then he transformed from a thirteen-year-old boy to a demon-like form. His nails looked like they were about to claw out Sasuke's black gems._

_Next to him, Sakura started convulsing madly, her body shaking like she had an extreme case of malaria. A bump arose from her left breast and it was beating. When the lump was completely out, Sakura looked like she was born with her heart on the outside instead of the inside. The repulsive heart kept beating, low and hard._

_"You were going to break my heart, so I did for you."_

_Sasuke felt dizzy with unease and almost turned on his sharingan to get out of this hellhole when he saw Sakura in her current body in an all white room. She was wearing a pure white cotton dress, ripped in the most inappropriate places, and of course, blood splatters near her inner thigh. A black ribbon was tightly wound around her white neck._

_"You think you're my first, don't you?" _

_"You're not."_

_Red liquid started pouring down the sides of the walls._

_An array of images flashed too quickly in front of Sasuke, so he wasn't able to distinguish the people in the black and red photos. _

_A low moaning came out of Sakura's mouth, but her lips weren't moving. Then screams, blood-curdling ones, out of her open mouth, but her throat wasn't strained, her lungs not expanded. The voice came out from her lips, but she wasn't the one making them. _

_A low panting and a series of noises came out from Sakura's mouth. It was obviously from rape, abuse, and some pleasure. _

_"I'm going to make you scream."_

_The red liquid came rushing quicker. It was starting to rise to Sakura's ankles, tainting the edges of her dress. _

_The ribbon around her throat tightened. Her mouth stretched wider, and the noises came out louder than before, piercing Sasuke's ears._

_"He was good. _

_He really gave it to me."_

_The red liquid was rising to her knees, yet Sakura stayed planted on to one spot. Sasuke was standing in front of her, eyes wide._

_"He tore it. _

_He came first."_

_The liquid rose to their waists. _

_A new image flashed, staying long enough for Sasuke to see a figure with long black hair pushing Sakura up against the wall. He was wearing a black cloak. _

_Sasuke tried to turn on his sharingan, but it wasn't working, he hadn't felt this weak since…the day his clan was killed._

_"Help me. _

_SAVE ME!"_

_Sakura stood with red water all the way to her chest. This time her mouth was stretched obscenely, veins pulsing from her neck. Her ribbon was chocking her._

_"HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HE'S GOING TO HE'S GOING TO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHERE ARE YOU- _

_WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?"_

_Sakura's lips were stretched, cracked and her face was stretched into a screaming expression. Her face was read and veins were sticking obscenely from her forehead and throat. Another scream, this time, the sound was actually produced by the Sakura standing before him. The ribbon was cutting off her head. The red water was lapping up against her cheeks._

_"He was going to kill me afterwards. _

_That's why he was so good."_

_Sakura's face was barely above the water._

_"Your brother. _

_He was _so _good."_

_Sasuke's knees gave away, and he sank into the water that had risen to his throat. Underwater, he saw Sakura's thighs, revealed due to the floating dress. If possible, an even deeper, darker red liquid was flowing down her thighs. _

_A string of obscenities pounded in his head, but most of all, he wanted to scream, but being immersed in bloody water he couldn't. His lips parted, and a rush of emotion came forcing out._

_His scream floated away in a myriad of bubbles in the red water, as his tears sunk to the bottom._

_The water turned clear. _

Sasuke found himself in a white bathtub filled with clear blue water with Sakura sitting at the marbled edge, looking weary.

It was over.

And Sasuke was pissed.

He grabbed Sakura by her dress and slammed her against the corner of the tiled wall. He gripped a kunai in his hand and ripped the blade through Sakura's hair. Pink tresses sunk into the bottom of the bathtub.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura felt genuinely scared.

Because glaring at her were two bloodred orbs, sharingans spinning madly.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**


	4. How to say Goodbye

**The Gift**

_Chapter 4_

"Look at me," Sasuke said in a dangerous, low voice.  
Sakura had no choice but to obey, she would undoubtedly be forced to do so anyways.  
And then all she could see was red and black, and then the feeling of the world spinning and her body barely holding on.

_The world was black and lined in white. _

_The sky was red._

_Sakura looked around and saw that the streets were eerily silent. But she fixed her gaze on a sign of a nearby shop. Wasn't that the Uchiha emblem? And why was there blood splatters everywhere? And kunais and shurikens covered in blood?_

_She was in the Uchiha District, and there wasn't a single person around. Sakura widened her eyes in shock, and suddenly she knew what Sasuke's genjutsu was going to be about. She saw young Sasuke run in the street, looking worried and scared._

_"Sasuke-kun!" she cried out. _

_"Huh? Who a-are you?" Sasuke asked, clearly frightened. He held out a kunai and pointed it threateningly at her. _

_"Listen to me, don't go home! Run away!" Sakura screamed deliriously, how could she help him when the truth would leak out. _

_"Leave me alone!" Sasuke screamed and threw his kunai at her arm. It barely scraped the side of her arm as she attempted to dodge it. _

_Sasuke continued to run home, ignoring her warnings. He slid open the door and stepped into the deathly silent house._

_On the floor was a pair of dead corpses. It was the sliced bodies of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. Behind them was a tall figure hidden in the shadow. The figure wielded the Mangekyo Sharingan. Clearly, it was Itachi, not even trying to hide the fact that he was the murderer of his own parents. _

_Suddenly Sakura was seeing out of Sasuke's eyes._

_"Brother! You have to help! What's happening?" Sasuke cried. _

_"Who killed mom and dad?" _

_"I did," Itachi replied coolly. _

_"E-everyone?" Sasuke's voice quivered unstably. _

_Itachi didn't give any sign of movement, but his grim expression said enough. _

_"No!" Sasuke ran outside, trying to run to a place where none of this was real, where his brother ignored him and his mother was still alive and well. _

_"Foolish little brother," Itachi sighed, in a flash he was in front of Sasuke, who was still running desperately. _

_Sasuke's eyes widened even further as he stumbled backwards. _

_"Why?" Sasuke's face was covered in cold sweat. His entire body was paralyzed in Itachi's gaze. _

_"This clan is weak. Its goals are futile, and I see no future for this clan. So in eliminating them, I saw what I was capable of," Itachi said impassively. _

_"This is a lie!" Sasuke cried, tears pouring down his cheeks. _

_"If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live a loathsome life…," Itachi said, "Run away, run away…and cling to life." _

_"As you are now, you're not even worth killing." _

_Sasuke started shaking-horribly, his skin felt extremely cold and exposed._

_"If someday when your eyes are the same as mine," Itachi said coldly, "Your heart still burns with revenge, I'll be waiting."_

_"But…for the next forty-eight hours, you will witness the extent of my ability," Itachi said as his eyes melded into the Mangekyo Sharingan and locked with the fearful onyx ones of Sasuke._

_Sakura saw everything. She screamed with Sasuke, screaming and pleading for the visions to stop. She felt the blood splatter across her skin. She felt the chilling wind of the night. But most of all, she felt the weakness, the weakness of not being able to stop Itachi, utterly useless as she waited for the inevitable to happen. _

_Finally the forty eight hours was over. She was next to Sasuke in the hospital. _

_He was looking directly at her, with inexplicable fury and hatred in his eyes. _

_"Do you understand now?" he whispered. _

_"Do you UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I'VE BEEN THROUGH!?" he shouted. _

_"How could you expect me to love after that? How could you expect me to trust anyone after my own BROTHER did this to me?" he screamed. _

_"Could you? Could you be so foolish as to get close to anyone after that? Could you ever love or trust another again?" he sobbed deeply. Sakura took hold of him and cried in his shoulder, saying sorry over and over._

_Suddenly she was underneath, in another woman's body, and Sasuke's body was on top of hers. But they weren't holding each other in comfort. In blunt words, he was fucking her, devoid of emotion and passion. He was simply shoving in and out, thrusting with animal strength. _

_But it still felt so good._

_Vaguely she remembered that it was genjutsu and wondered how long it's been in the real world. But his thrusts and groans distracted her, and her mind unconsciously zeroed in on the way his rough hands were gripping her hips and that their friction was driving her out of her mind. And she was moaning, and whimpering in another woman's voice. But she carried on moaning and whimpering._

_Soon the pulsing bud deep within the folds of her womb was reached by the tip of Sasuke's member. She needed the contact, once more and more again, so she grinded her hips against his, following his rhythm and not stopping for a second. The end was coming soon, she could feel it coming. She could feel everything, herself contracting and his velvety hot flesh throbbing inside her. Then her muscles tightened simultaneously, but snapped the next second. She was on the edge of sanity, drunk on the sensation he was feeding her. His warm breath against her neck and ear, his warm body on top of hers, that was all she needed._

_"Sasuke…," she shuddered, releasing her fluids and letting go of everything. _

_"Finally," Sasuke murmured. _

_"What?" Sakura's eyes suddenly snapped open. _

_Sasuke ignored her and kept on ramming in and out in an inhuman speed until he felt the sudden release, and held his body stiffly, still inside. _

_"I love you," Sakura said. There wasn't a reason; it was just like a reflex. When the man of your dreams fucked you to submission, saying those three words was required. _

_"Don't say a word," Sasuke ordered coldly. Sasuke immediately withdrew and rose away from her and started putting on his clothes. Then he grabbed his katana. _

_"No! No! Please!" Sakura heard herself cry in the woman's voice. She was still naked and lying on the ground. _

_"I won't tell! Just please, please!"_

_Her words were wasted. In a clean swipe, her head flew of her body, spurting blood and both falling on to the ground, sucking the coldness of the world. The woman's curls straightened, and the fiery color faded into pale pink. The body shrunk, the breast shrinking, the thighs thinning, until Sakura felt at one with her body again. The slam of the door reminded her that she was alone, and Sasuke had deserted the women he fucked then killed. _

_Sakura was stunned, the color and life draining out of her as she started crying. Finally understanding, and hating Sasuke, despising his cruelness, she bawled, tears flowing from her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. _

_Just lying on the filthy ground with her body detached from her head, she howled. _

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice gently called, "Wake up."

She opened her eyes and there in front of her was Naruto and Kakashi, looking worried. Then she realized that she was in a hospital bed, in Konoha.

"You were crying in your sleep," Naruto informed her quietly.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"He took you to us, assuring us that you were safe," Kakashi answered, "Then he threatened that he would alert the Akatsuki of Naruto's whereabouts if we didn't leave immediately."

"The bastard was bluffing," Naruto insisted, "As if he would rat on us!"

"He put you in a genjutsu, didn't he?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Sakura nodded, wiping her tears away.

"I'm surprised that you didn't come out of it sooner," Kakashi said, "Have we not gone over this?"

Sakura looked down, not wanting to give anything away.

"Give her a break Kakashi-sensei," Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later, and we'll have to pay a visit to the Hokage sometime," Kakashi sighed and motioned to Naruto that they should leave.

When they left, Sakura's mind drifted to the last of their moments together, and although the genjutsu was over, she cried herself to sleep, hoping that she would dream of him again.

_END_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**


	5. Mind Fuck

**The Gift**

_Chapter 5_

"So what, _exactly_ did you accomplish?" Tsunade asked in a controlled tone.

"Nothing, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura bowed her head, "It was a waste of time. The Uchiha is clearly not interested." _In me_, she added silently to herself.

"Anything about his plans? His next destination?" she asked, almost desperately.

"Nothing," Sakura confirmed.

"One thing, what was his genjutsu about?" Kakashi asked. Sakura widened her eyes and looked at her sensei's masked face; for once she was angry at him for being so nosy. But she knew she couldn't lie or keep it to herself.

"He showed me…the Uchiha massacre," she whispered.

There was a collective intake of breath. Even the casual look of Kakashi had morphed into surprise with his raised eyebrows. Naruto's blue eyes widened with wonder and awe. Tsunade looked alert despite her obvious hangover.

"Do you mind…if we look into that?" Tsunade asked quietly. They locked eyes, and Sakura knew by the look in her eyes that she was asking to read the static chakra of Sakura's brain. In other words, she was going to see everything that happened to her in the last twenty-four hours, or more.

"I can just…describe it, if you want," Sakura looked down again. She had a gut feeling that they would not find the x-rated genjutsu very helpful at all.

"Okay…, go home and rest," Tsunade sighed, "All of you, rest."

"And Sakura…, why don't you write the mission report?"

Tsunade gave her a look that suggested none-to-gently that Sakura had better tell her exactly what happened, everything thing from twisted mind games to physical action.

"As requested, Tsunade-shishou," she answered politely, "I will have it ready for you tomorrow."

"Better make it the day after tomorrow," Tsunade concluded, in other words, _do not leave out any details._

What was Sakura supposed to write anyways? We almost did the nasty in a love-hotel arranged by Orochimaru? And then he ended up giving me a mind fuck? She gasped in horror when she realized that Naruto and Kakashi may as well have heard her moans and screams if they had seen her crying. What if she was wet when Sasuke handed her to them? How could that bastard do that to her?

She fumed as she stalked back to her small apartment. She stomped all the way up the stairs; she didn't have the patience with all her pent-up anger and disappointment. When she reached her door she punched the door open, not even bothering with the key. She would have to get it fixed later…

"I HATE PEOPLE WHO WALK OUT ON OTHERS!" she screamed and slammed her door closed. Yes, it was definitely going to have to be replaced.

Her temper finally caught up to her.

The more she thought about it, them more her hatred boiled.

She needed to punch something-bad. So she resolved to make a one-way stop to the training grounds. Resorting to jumping out of the window instead of slamming her door again (which would probably have fallen out of its hinges if she did so much as to touch the doorknob.)

She jumped from roof to roof and didn't even bother exhaling until she arrived within ten feet of the training grounds. It had better be empty, or else.

Thankfully, it was, otherwise some unlucky victim would've found himself in the wrath of raging Sakura.

She punched, kicked and cursed until she couldn't take it anymore. She wore her leather gloves down to her own skin, she kicked until her sandals were thoroughly scuffed, and when her anger was finally out, her outfit was too.

She lay down on the dirt and stared up at the brilliant blue sky. All of a sudden, she was crying again, although this time, she couldn't tell if it was of joy or anger or sadness. She suspected that it was all of them combined.

And…at least she wasn't pregnant.

The Uchiha though of everything.

To her own surprise, Sakura smiled. And then she giggled to herself until her giggles became howling laughter.

That's what I get, she thought, for seducing a bloody genius.

-

-

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun, it was a little cruel what you did to that little girl," Orochimaru chuckled crudely, "You've taken after me."

"You've probably never been laid for your entire fifty years of existence," Sasuke muttered darkly.

"What was that?" Orochimaru hissed. He had better hearing than Sasuke expected.

"My actions are none of your concern, leave me alone or I'll kill you," this time he spoke clearly, because he knew that Orochimaru was all too aware that it wasn't an empty threat.

"Such a temper," Orochimaru smirked, as if he wasn't intimidated the least.

Sasuke stalked off to his vicinity, ignoring the regrets that kept contorting his chest. He knew he shouldn't have been so harsh but she had also hurt him with her genjutsu, whether he was willing to admit it or not. But he had hurt her first…There was no tally-marking in missions, so Sasuke called it even.

But it was so not.

If it was true that Itachi had fucked Sakura, he would damn his brother to hell eternally a thousand times more. It wasn't a before or after thing, he shouldn't have been near her _at all_. And what interest would he have in her anyway?

Perhaps the same interest as his own…?

Of course, the visions being a genjutsu, she could've virtually made _anything_ appear real. But he had to know what it felt like. Before she left, he had to _know_. That was his main motive. First he had hurt Sakura by showing her that he had too, been with other woman, and in that, he discovered what it felt like to be with Sakura.

It felt all too satisfying.

He held her there, suspended in his own world and watched her reactions from the outside. It was sort of like cheating, like eating donuts during a diet without gaining the calories or fat. Each of her whimpers, moans, and screams was like aphrodisiac to his ears. He now knew what it felt like to have Sakura beneath him, succumbing to _his _control, without worrying about responsibility or guilt. It was sort of like a gift from Sakura, in a twisted, morbid way that only Sasuke could extrapolate.

_Happy Birthday to _me.

_THE END?_

* * *

**_A/N: I might just end it there cackles kind of comical and ironic compared to how dark it was in the beginning. Anyways, if you want me to continue it, tell me so, I might depending on the amount of reviews there are. Please review, I LOVE your comments!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**


	6. How lovely of you to

The Gift

_3 months later  
_"Orochimaru has been killed by Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade informed the remnants of Team Seven.

"Apparently, Sasuke would've killed him sooner, but he needed cover from the Akatsuki before he found appropriate members of a new team he has now assembled," she continued, fully aware of the glowering of Naruto and disappointment of Sakura. And of course, the apathy of Sai.

"So what do you want us to do?" Kakashi asked.

"We are here to discuss whether it's worth setting up another mission to retrieve Sasuke," Tsunade answered matter-of-factly, "Keep in mind that we should recall the last mission…"

Sakura's cheeks burned in the memory of the last "mission." While it may have not been totally disastrous…Okay, it was safe to admit that nobody was pleased about the mission except for her and she decided to keep that to herself.

"Sakura…what is your view on this situation?" Tsunade pointedly asked.

The sudden attention made her want to kill Tsunade.

"I…this…this mission would be ineffective, unless we have a strongly built team, and…concrete information on Sasuke-kun's…whereabouts," Sakura stammered.

Kakashi nodded his head amicably, "Nicely said."

"Well, we do know his whereabouts actually, he was last seen freeing imprisoned men from one of Orochimaru's hideouts," Tsunade said matter-of-factly.  
"He seems to have no particular direction, only traveling from town to town dodging the Akatsuki," Tsunade continued.

"I will assemble a team, and we'll end this," Kakashi concluded.

"Yeah! We'll get Sasuke-teme back this time!" Naruto said with a note of confidence in his voice.

Sakura sucked in her breath and left without a word. She was biting her lip the whole time.  
Would he let her join? Or was her last blunder too much to forgive?

-----

The day of Sasuke's Retrieval Mission Part II, Sakura woke up before her alarm clock rang, even though she had only slept three hours, having tossed and turned for hours the night before. She had even taken a stroll outside at midnight, though the calm, cool air did nothing for the nervous buzz in her stomach. When she woke up, it was 4 a.m., and she felt like she would hurl, but she held in her stomach as she packed.

The team did have solid coordinates of Sasuke's whereabouts, but that said nothing for whether they had the strength, or rather _persuasion _to bring him back. She couldn't believe the conditions in which they were forced to build a "strong team." Nobody was available; Sai didn't feel like joining and Kakashi didn't make him. So basically, they _had _to take her, even though there was no reason to.

Sakura ate a banana for breakfast. She had been advised to stock up on energy, but decided to call it quits after the banana mush almost made it back up her esophagus. After fidgeting around at her small, plain table, she decided to head towards the gate and wait there, even though she was an hour ahead. Surprisingly, being so close to the way out of the village, or rather, the beginning, her body relaxed and she began to doze off.

-----

"Sakura-chan! Hey Sakura-chan?" a muffled voice rang somewhere. Sakura's eyes blinked and she caught the bright cerulean eyes of Naruto. They were lighter, and warmer than the cold cobalt blue that began to ease the darkness of the night.

"Excited for the mission, eh?" Naruto smiled slyly.

Sakura only shot him a glare that shut him up immediately. As usual, Kakashi was late, but they still managed to set out at around their designated leaving time.

Around halfway to the hidden village in the mist, they stopped for a short break. Sakura turned to Kakashi and asked the question that had been nagging at her all morning.  
"Kakashi-sensei…how exactly are we gonna bring him back?"  
_Why did you choose to include me?  
_  
"Ah, I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier."

"I know, I've just been distracted."

"Well ok. We know that he has created a team of three extra members, and we plan to catch Sasuke on his own, which won't be likely so we'll hopefully knock out the other members using minimal chakra."  
"Naruto and I are the ones that'll confront Sasuke, and I'll seal his cursed seal, which will hopefully help us in combat. Also, Tenten and Neji are nearby, and we've been hooked up so we can contact them if things get bad. And Sakura-chan, you will help us with…the other team members."

"So basically I'm back up," Sakura directed at the two males with hurt written all over her face. She was the useless one, the weak one, but this time it was entirely her fault.

"I know last time didn't exactly…go the way it was planned," Sakura said, her voice shaking. At this, the two males looked down awkwardly.  
"Look, I feel like we need to talk about this. I wasn't ready before, but now I am," Sakura said clearly, even though her heart was pounding.

"We don't _have _to," Naruto mumbled, looking towards a tree in the distance.

"I screwed up last time, really screwed up. And I hope you can forgive me for my unprofessional actions. You put me in a place that I couldn't handle, but this time I can. I guarantee it. We just have to use a different method," Sakura continued, trying to be strong but failing miserably.

"Sakura-chan, you'd be perfect, and fully utilized in any mission but this one. And you know why…You're just not mentally fit for-"  
Sakura stepped forward, eyes wild.

"That's bullshit! I know what I can do, Kakashi-sensei! I've put those…hindrances behind me, I can do this, honestly, I really don't-" she begged.

"Sakura! You love Sasuke-kun, and you _always will_. Don't you know that I can sense it? Don't you know that it's obvious to everyone that you just want to see him again?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Now, Naruto...," Kakashi started, but saw Sakura's mouth open as if she was going to retort.

A silence settled and when Kakashi recognized the defeat in Sakura's stance he said, "We've stopped for too long…its time to get a move on."

Without a word, they individually sprang up and began to move through the trees silently.

-----

They finally reached the Hidden Village in the Mist at noon on the third day and they were all ready to rest and prepare finally for the penultimate phase in retrieving Sasuke.

"Sakura, you and Naruto should scope out the village first. My look is too recognizable and we can't be noticed by these people…relations with Konoha haven't been that great lately. If you sense, or notice anyone, report back immediately."

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other for a split second before turning away indignantly.

"Take Pakkun with you, he's already been given Sasuke's scent," Kakashi said as he summoned his small dog.

Sakura and Naruto set out while Kakashi settled down with his orange book. They walked around town, following the dog automatically, with Sakura occasionally peeking at Naruto who seemed to have put in all his effort to ignore her.

"It's strange, his scent it erratic, yet constant at the same time. I keep losing him, yet finding a faint particle of him at odd times. He must have worked carefully in diffusing his scent."

"Of course," Naruto cursed quietly, "Let's go back, there's no use in continuing this blind hunt."

"Yes, you're right," Sakura said complacently.

They headed back to the hotel, wondering how it was possible that they would ever catch the raven-headed boy off-guard again.

-----

Kakashi was out when the two returned to the hotel room. Sakura shot a questioning look at Naruto, who went on to raid the refrigerator without any reaction. She sighed and decided to pet a very put out Pakkun until he said with t a gruff voice, "Please, with all due respect Sakura-san, don't pet me."

"Oh! Sorry," Sakura blushed. She sat aimlessly on the bed, not knowing what to expect. A suddenly rustle and Naruto's footsteps pulled her out of her reverie. Naruto was walking towards the couch with the TV in front of it, with an armful of junk food.

"What are you trying to do? Fatten up before the action?" Sakura said, her voice unintentionally sarcastic. Nothing was replied except for a spiteful crinkling of an opening package and a loud crunch as a follow-up.

"Naruto, stop ignoring me."

Crunch, crunch, crunch, _snap_, crunch, crunch…

"NARUTO!!!"

Crunch…crunch…crunch…

Sakura walked to sit next to him and reached out her arm to snatch the bag of chips out of his hands. Naruto, obviously not paying attention to the monotonous talk show, swung his arm out of the way. Still, Sakura wouldn't give up and continued to strike at random times.

"Naruto-" her fingers narrowly missed the sharp edge of the bag, "Seriously, will you stop," his hand slapped hers away, "ignoring me?"

"Fine, stop."

Sakura grabbed one of his wrists and reached over him for his other hand.

"Stop."

"If you would just," Sakura said through clenched jaws, "stop _eating_ and _talk _to me," she smiled victoriously when she finally snatched the bag of chips out of his hand and was waving it above her head.  
"STOP," Naruto said angrily as he pushed Sakura down and held himself up with the arms that were pushing Sakura's struggling wrists down.

"Naruto, get _off _of me. What are you doing?" Sakura frowned and struggled furiously.

"Don't bother me until you're ready to admit that you'll never get over him."

Sakura looked at him incredulously.  
"Why the hell would you want me to do that?"

Sakura looked up expectantly at Naruto, whose face was an odd shade of red, his eyelids drooping, as if he was half asleep. Slowly, unbelievably, he leaned down jerkily and pressed his lips on to hers. Sakura's eyes widened painfully, getting a blurry close up of the sooty eyelashes of the boy who was on top of her. His lips were salty, and she waited as he rubbed them awkwardly against hers. Finally, when her heart was about to jump out of her chest and her lungs were about to combust due to lack of oxygen, she pressed her own lips together and turned her head away. Naruto hung his head so that tufts of his blonde hair was brushing Sakura's face while catching his breath before quietly lifting himself off the couch an releasing Sakura.

Her entire being was buzzing out of embarrassment as well as guilt. This wasn't something she could joke about, honestly she couldn't even process what had just happened.  
"Naruto...," Sakura began, but the words died in her throat. He stalked off, his muscular, lean frame disappearing through the door to the bathroom.

The front door burst open and Kakashi strode towards them quickly.

"I was able to 'borrow' some files from the Mist's archives, and I found some ancient relations Sasuke had with some of the citizens of Mist," Kakashi said calmly as he laid out the files on the small, round table.  
Naruto speed-walked out of the bathroom and joined the other two at the table. The strands of hair covering his forehead were slightly damp and dripping with water.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked quietly.

"We will go after these people, and hopefully question them, if not bump into Sasuke and his team on the way," Kakashi said cautiously.

"I…think it would be better if I stayed," Sakura said plainly. She looked up, and to her surprise Naruto's eyes met hers for the first time in two days. She held back the need to gasp for air as she turned away and headed for the couch.

"Sakura…"

She noticed the pause in his voice, but didn't pry.

"We'll stay in touch with these earpieces, that way you can come help us anytime we need it."

"Sure," she said airily, ignoring the fact that she contributed nothing whatsoever to this mission so far, ignoring the taunts of _useless, useless, useless_…in her head. She looked over at Naruto, who again was looking at her. He looked a bit mournful, but Sakura smiled stiffly at him, not knowing what to say.

"Good luck…"

With a quick goodbye hand gesture, they were off.

-----

Sakura sat on the couch pathetically, watching the third old-timers movie in a row. She never felt so useless in her life. Since when was a ninja allowed to watch _movies _and eat _popcorn_ on a mission? She should've never gone on this godforsaken mission, where she wasn't even needed.  
However, she tried to keep in connection by keeping the earpiece planted safely in her ear.  
When the clock struck twelve Sakura dozed off on the bed, on top of the covers.

-----

Someone was tapping her on the shoulder. After realizing that someone was trying to wake her up, perhaps Kakashi or Naruto, she tried to pull herself from the dreamlike state quickly.

"Kakashi? Naruto?" she mumbled in a frazzled state.

"Wrong," a steely voice answered. It was the voice that Sakura could hear and recognize no matter what. She opened her eyes fully; it was Sasuke Uchiha sitting next to her. Her mouth opened and closed, but she couldn't speak.

"How did you…what…how…?" Sakura gaped. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she noticed the dryness of her throat.

Sasuke eyes directed her to the cleanly shattered window from where he entered.

"Those files that Kakashi took…they're not that easy to just _take_. So as soon as it reached me that you three were in town, I decided to drop by."

His smirk, smile, whatever. It drove her crazy, and she didn't know whether to jump out the window and start running, or to knock him out. She didn't have the courage to do either so she just started to back away. Immediately, she thought of her earpiece and began to reach for it, but if she contacted them in front of him, he would disappear so fast that the other side wouldn't even be connected before he was gone. She decided to keep her eyes on the clock, within one hour, she would contact the others. Meanwhile, she would keep him distracted, and unsuspecting.

"Sasuke-kun…I…What can I do?" she asked, pleading look in her eyes.

"Think about it."

Sakura blanched but obeyed as he leaned in towards her. She couldn't help it. Just one kiss, one more sin, one more betrayal. They really corrupted her with that first idea. Once she had a taste of what it was like to be with the Uchiha, it was hard not to submit to his will, especially when the feeling was _mutual.__  
_  
Not that anyone could tell, but Sasuke was practically euphoric inside. After all he had Sakura, all to himself, after months of agonizing what it would be like having her again. Her slender shoulders under his grip, constantly shifting, and her knees that squirmed minutely around his thighs. Most of all, just having her in front of him, breathing deeply so he didn't have to worry about whether she was alive.

Then he felt her withdraw.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, not tonight," Sakura said. She discreetly slipped the earpiece into her pocket as she pushed herself off the bed. Sasuke however, was not planning to let her do that. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so she was lying face up on the bed. She turned to her side and tried to push herself up again, but he only pushed her down again and made her face him.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"I don't say this often, but I _want_ this."

"_Don't_ make me wait."

Sakura covered her blushing face and resisted the need to giggle at Sasuke's face. She wanted to give in, but something was nagging at her…right the mission, but more than that, _Naruto_. She firmly pushed herself up and looked at Sasuke.

"Today I think I found out something really…obvious, that I should've picked up on earlier," Sakura confessed guiltily.

"…What," Sasuke asked with no emotion. He didn't come here for a heart to heart.

"I think…Naruto likes me."

"…"  
Sasuke was silent but raised his eyebrow.

"He…he kissed me," Sakura continued. Saying those words made her blush and cringe at the same time.

Sasuke's eyes flickered towards her lips then narrowed, and his brows became slightly furrowed. That was his only reaction.

"Well? Is this where you ask for my blessing?" Sasuke asked in an acidic voice.

"No! I don't know…I…"

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was staring at her with expectance. She knew what she had to do.

"Sasuke-kun, it's hard waiting for you, thinking about you all the time…  
And this is not the first time that I've wondered…"

"Wondered what," Sasuke questioned sharply.

Sakura swallowed before taking the plunge.  
"…Naruto and I…What it would" pause, "be like."

She kept her eyes down but she knew something was coming. She looked up, and _oh_. Sasuke's lips were taut with some teeth showing in a half scowl, and his eyes were shining very, _very _brightly. He was beautiful to look at, even though the look in his eyes told her that she was going experience and extreme form of violence. Fury knew no beauty like Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you trying to say, Sakura?" he sneered as he crept closer to her reclining position.

"That you don't want me here?"

He reached on hand to grasp the back of her neck and pulled her towards his lips which grazed her collarbone. Although it took a great effort, note a _great _effort, Sakura pushed him away, feigning indifference.

"You left me Sasuke, twice you've left me now, and I'm not a stop and go sex joint," Sakura said factually, fearing for her own audacity, "If you really want me, you know what you have to do."

Dark laughter erupted deep from Sasuke's throat as he shook his head.

"Often I forget to see you as a kunoichi…I forget your motives."

"That's your mistake to make."

"You really think that's the way to do it? Didn't you learn something from the last time?"

Sasuke smiled sinisterly as he traced Sakura's jaw line with the tips of his fingers.

"If you ever try to bring me back to Konoha again, you better kill me first."

* * *

AN: Hey guys!!! I'm finally back!!! Ahh...I haven't uploaded for so long and it feels good to finally _do _it, even though I'm kinda supposed to be studying for exams...and I'm feeling guilt, lots of it. So as usual, COMMENTS are welcomed! I'd really like to know what you guys thought about this chapter, a good continuation? really crap? random? Your reaction MATTERS to me :) So yeah, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
